Mockingjay and Trackerjacker
by XxWillow-DawsonxX
Summary: AU Everlark XXXXXXXXXXXXX Peeta and Katniss have been best friends since birth and are re-untited after 5 years of being apart. Everyone else sees why they are so happy to see each other, but do they see correctly AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1 - Neighbours

**Do I look like Suzanne Collins to you? Oh, you can't see me, well this is embarrassing… However, for future references, I'm not.**

**OOOOO**

I look out my bedroom window, it's only six so in the street, so only the birds can be heard. I, as usual look over to Gale's place and see his curtains open, as usual. But what isn't usual, is that Gale isn't there waiting to see if I'm up so we can go hunt. I feel on edge, like this is a bad thing, but then I remember, the Hawthorne's moved out two days ago, to go and live in District 7. My heart sinks as I realise I won't see my friend every day. This also means I can't go hunting today, well, let's look at my options since I'm up for no reason: Hunting; just said I couldn't, Breakfast; can't cook, Sleep; too awake, well I'll just go and wake up my little duck.

I walk down the hall to my sister's bedroom and knock on her door, even though she's probably still asleep. I am about to turn the handle when it flies out of my hand and I am greeted by a very, _too _cheery looking Prim. She is wearing a white sundress covered in Primroses, Rues and Katnisses, thanks to Hazelle. The Primroses for her, Katnisses for me and Rues for her best friend.

"Hey," she says, the smile still on her pale face, "I was just about to find you."

"And I was coming to wake you up, why are you up so early?" I ask

"Oh, the new neighbours are coming today, remember, I want to make them a card and fruit basket, like we always do." She replies, that smile still bracing her lips.

"Of course you do little duck, well, get us both some cereal while I have a shower and we can get started!" I say, my spirits starting to rise seeing her so happy.

She nodded and started running down the stairs to start, but not before shouting over her shoulder, "And, Katniss, wear something other than hunting gear!"

I just chuckle and go back to my room and have a shower, wash my hair and braid it into its usual style. I pick out a sunset orange sundress with small gold birds intricately embroidered into the fabric on the hemline (Again, thanks to Hazelle) and some gold roman sandals. I put on a small amount of make-up and pick up my jewellery. It is always the same, a small gold pin and a gold necklace, both consisting of a ring with a mockingjay inside, holding onto an arrow. I've had these forever, they were a gift from someone I hold dearly in my heart. I haven't seen them since I was eleven and I am now sixteen.

Once I have finished dressing, I walk down the stairs of our three story house, which we only have because of Uncle Haymitch and his money.

When I get to the kitchen, Prim is already licking the envelope for the card and has laid out all the elements of the welcome basket. I quickly eat my cheerios and start helping her. We place the fruit in the basket and place some clear plastic around it and tied it with ribbon, we them placed some Primroses and Katnisses around the edges and sell-o=taped the card to the package. We finished just in time to hear the roaring of a car pulling up to the house opposite. The moving van had come yesterday, so these people wouldn't have too much with them, so we went out after waiting for a minute.

However, when I saw our new neighbours, I just could not believe my eyes…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2 - He's Back

**Do you not remember my last note? Well, in case you don't I am NOT Suzanne Collins.**

**OOOOO - Previously**

_However, when I saw our new neighbours, I just could not believe my eyes…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**OOOOO**

My eyes went straight to him, to his eyes. My favourite colour. His hair, as blonde as ever, untamed and hanging over his forehead. Him, he was as perfect as I remember. My hands immediately go to my pin and necklace. I come out of my trance when I see him in the same position as I was him. He was holding his pin and dog tag, both bearing a trackerjacker and hive with a spear. He snaps out of his trance too and it's only a matter of seconds until we're running towards each other. I hug him tight and he returns the gesture with the same amount of strength.

"Trackerjacker." I whisper into his ear.

"Mockingjay." He replies.

We loosen our hold but don't let each other go as we stare into each other's eyes. We finally let go when we hear some people clearing their throats behind us.

I turn round to see Prim and two older boys, one with mousy brown hair and green eyes and one who looks exactly like Trackerjacker, but with green eyes too.

"KITTY KAT!" They exclaim, running straight for me and making all four of us fall to the floor and erupt with laughter.

When we're all finally on our feet, I turn to the other blonde, "Rye!" I say and hug him quickly, before he tackles me to the floor again and turn to the brunette.

"Don't say it" He says, terror in his eyes, I know what he's talking about.

"Bannock the Banana! What shouldn't I say?"

He mocks hate and picks me up and twirls me around in the air while saying, "Same ol' smart ass aren't you?"

I just nod my head and smile.

" Um Kat, who are these people?" A voice says behind us. Prim. I completely forgot she was here.

"Oh,Prim, you don't remember them, this is" I begin, but I am cut off by none other, than

"Rye, nice to meet you again Primmie!" He says out stretching his hand, but when she goes to take it, he pulls her in for a bear hug, Bannock pulls him off her and introduces himself.

"Bannock, I'm not a banana like your sister may say, so don't call me that, I will get revenge."

"Well, that was a lovely way to introduce yourself to a twelve year old." She replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm, I didn't know she was capable of sarcasm.

Saving Prim from his unruly and stupid brothers, Tracker stepped forward, "I'm Peeta, ignore them Little Duck, they're idiots."

"Hi Peeta, I will ignore them, but why did you call me Little Duck? Only Kat calls me that." She asked.

It was time for me to step in, "Well, Little Duck, he called you that because he came up with it."

"What?" she said, looking puzzled.

"I think we have some explaining to do." I say to Peeta. He nodded and told us that they would just finish bringing their bags in and meet us at ours.

Prim and I walked back into the house and sat down on the sofa in silence until there was a knock on the door, "It's open!" I called and the boys came in and sat down with us.

"Well," Prim said, "I think you need to explain to me how you know each other and why you almost cried when you saw each other, Peeta and Katniss."

"Shall I start?" I ask, he nods.

"Well Primrose, we all know each other because we used to live next to each other before we moved here. Peeta and I have been best friends since birth, literally and we grew up together."

"We were inseparable," Peeta starts, "We went everywhere together, did everything together, and that didn't go down well with our mother," he said gesturing to his brothers, "She did everything she could to get me away from Kat but it didn't work, until that day."

"That day," I continued for him, tearing up, "When we were eleven, we ventured into the woods like usual, but I got attacked, I lost hearing in one ear, broke an arm and fractured my collar bone, I would have come out worse if it weren't for Peeta. He had a spear we had made for him and he fought the wild dog and killed it, but not before, b-before…"

I burst into tears and Peeta wrapped me in his arms and continued the story, "I lost my leg that day, I got a synthetic one from the hospital and I was okay, until my mother got back from her trip and found out. She went into a fit of rage and sort of beat us more than she usually did and she stabbed me." Now, all of us were crying and as soon as we stopped after what seemed like hours, I managed to talk.

"She then denied all costs of it and got of easy," I say, my voice filled with hate, " She got to move the family and sent the boys off to Boarding School just in case. When Peeta told me, we cried for hours and we gave each other our birthday presents early."

"It seemed we had the same idea," Peeta chuckled humourlessly, "I got Katniss the necklace and pin for her nickname, Mockingjay and she got me the dog tag and pin for my nickname, Trackerjacker. It was the only thing I had left of her for five years."

"Wow," Prim whispered, looking at us, "That's why you wear them every day Kat, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I reply, "But now he's back."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3 - L O V E

**You really need to learn to read, I'm NOT, Suzanne Collins.**

**OOOOO - Previously**

"_Yeah," I reply, "But now he's back."_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**OOOOO**

"Yep" Rye says, "But this," He gestures between us, "Will not go down well with Mum."

I look at Peeta and fear flashes through his eyes, "Yes, well, she'll just have to deal with it." He says boldly and smiles down at me, I smile back.

And Bannock just _has _to ruin the moment, "Aww, so sweet, now, can I leave, I need to go unpack." I will get my revenge, I will.

"Wait, you two didn't just give each other presents that night, did you?" Prim asked, eyeing us suspisiously.

"Well no we didn't." I say, I just know my cheeks are bright red.

"That night, well, um, we, um, ItoldherIlovedher." Peeta says

"Sorry didn't catch that," Prim, Rye and Bannock chorused

"I said, I told her I loved her," his statement was met with Prim 'awww'ing us and running to hug us.

"You did?" she asked

"I did, I loved her since we were five, when we walked into assembly together, sat down side by side and the Head asked who knew the valley song, her hand went straight up, the Head put her on a stool and she sang I fell in love, I was a goner. My father had told me earlier about how he loved your Mum and how she chose your Dad, I asked why she left him for your Dad and he said 'Because when he sings even the birds stop to listen'. So I listened when Katniss sang, and the birds stopped to listen for her too."

"Oh my GOD! That is so sweet, Katniss," Prim turned to me, "What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him too, of course," I look up at Peeta, "I still do you know?"

"I still love you too."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I PROMISE I WILL TRY HARDER! FORGIVE ME!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tell Me Your Secrets

**Seems like **_**I'm**_** not the one who needs glasses. I am not, nor will I ever be, Susanne Collins. Oh but I do own the OC in this.**

**OOOOO - Previously**

"_I still love you too"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**OOOOO**

And the moment is ruined again…

"RYLAND MELLARK, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY MINUTES AT MY HOUSE FOR YOU TO COME AND GET ME AND YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN ME, AGAIN!"

"SHIT!" Rye immediately jumps up and hides behind the sofa. The door slams open and I am greeted by a tall, slightly tanned, strawberry blonde haired; green eyed girl. She was wearing short beige shorts and a blue checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was in a style I found very familiar, half her hair was in a bun at the back of her head and the other half was left around her shoulders. On her feet were golden sandals, she was definitely not from here – but she was.

"Ariana?" I asked, shell shocked.

"Hey Nissie!" I ran up to the girl who I had missed so much.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," she answered, "You know I moved away after the Mellarks? It was so I could go to the same town, I had a scholarship to the same Boarding School the boys went to. So I was with them the whole time. I missed you so much – and Prim of course. But I got to see my cousin everyday aswell."

"But she lives in…"

"Cali? Yeah, that's where we moved. From the prim and proper Colorado boys, to the hot tanned Cali boys! Torture." I smiled at her description of the differences between the states.

"Ariana? I remember you." I look to Prim and smile. It's good she remembered this one, Ariana was my rock for a long time. When Mom tuned out, she helped Uncle Haymitch with us. You see, Ari would be about eighteen, nineteen now, so she's Rye's age. She's like the big sister I've always needed, she's good at it, considering she has five siblings. Prim comes over and chats to Ari and I sigh, happy to see her click so well after five years. Rye had decided to come out from behind the sofa and he was smiling at the scene in front of us, Peeta and Bannock play wrestling and Prim and Ari discussing life over the last five years. It's just as Rye comes up to me that Ariana looks over.

"Thought I forgot easily? You should know by now babe, I have a good memory." She smied as he looked frightened, "But I forgive you, after all, you were catching up and I managed to get a lift with Mom."

"Sorry, Ri. I completely forgot, I promise I will get you an extra cookie." He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace and I stood shocked, wondering when that happened.

"One year today." Bannock whispered in my ear, "He's a complete hopeless romantic when it comes to her."

"But they used to fight all the time!" I whispered back.

"But they were best friends since forever. They say the best relationships come from friendship. Just look at them, they're in love."

"What? They said it already?" I looked at him incredulous.

"Yep. They broke up once, I think. But that's a story for them to tell."

I looked over to the couple in question and could not believe that Ryland Mellark and Ariana Aspen were together and in love. He had his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder and I wondered if I really was _in love _with Peeta. Don't get me wrong, I do love him but… we were eleven and I think that we should go out a bit first, because we both have changed most likely.

"Nissie?" I snapped out of my thought, greeted with an amused looking room.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was saying that we should all have dinner together at my house tonight. The kids will love to see you and you can meet my cousin. She's staying with us for a while."

"I'd love to."

She came and hugged me, winking before speaking to the room, "Peet will pick you up at seven. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an anniversary to celebrate!" and she pulled Rye from the house quickly and I had a feeling that they were not getting far from here with the looks of lust on their faces. I just hope they get to a bedroom.

"Please say Mom has gone out. Please!" I hear Peeta say, I turned my head to him, looking confused, he catches my look and explains, "Mom still hates Ari. Last week, she stepped a foot in the house and she almost pushed her off the porch."

"Your Mother sounds like a charming woman." Prim says sarcastically again, seriously, how does she know how to do that.

The room erupts with laughter at her statement though and I feel tears prick at my eyes because I've laughed so hard. Peeta walked across the room and looked out the window but quickly shut the curtains while awwwing loudly.

"What is it?"

"I looked up into what must be Rye's room and he was giving her a rose – I bet he's trying to get her in -"

I pushed Prim out of the room and I glared at Peeta.

"She's_ twelve _for heaven's sake! She doesn't need to hear that! Now, I propose you go and get groceries for your family while they finish up and I will see you seven, okay?"

"Yeah, Kat." Both boys hugged me and walked out the door, I watched them go out the window, laughing at them covering their eyes from the direction of their house. I looked at the clock – twelve. Okay, time for lunch, I walked into the kitchen and made marmite for Prim and turkey for myself. I call my sister down and we eat in silence.

"Okay Kat, what are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know. Ariana didn't say how to dress." As if on cue my phone went off

_Hey Nissie, change of plans. I'll be over at 5:30 to help you get dressed, god knows you'll dress for hunting! Xx_

I quickly sighed, showed Prim the message and replied.

_**Okiedokie Ari, thnx xx**_

_No prob babe! Xx_

For the rest of the day, I help Prim with her piano, played my instruments and did the little homework I had gotten over the holiday. By the time it was five twenty, I had nothing else to do. Luckily, it seemed Ariana was early, the doorbell rang and I went to open the door but it seemed I didn't need to. There she was in my hallway, waiting expectantly by the stairs.

"The bell was just a warning," she said, now show me your room!"

I walked up the stairs into my room. It wasn't much, forest green in colour with small paintings dotted around, all the wood was ebony and I had a walk in closet with not very many clothes in it. I had a dresser, a bed (DUH!) and all my instruments. "Okay, so we want to dress good enough to meet the family again but casual. Okay. Go grab Prim."

Once we had Prim in the room Ari told her what she just told me.

"Prim, I want you to get yourself a couple of skirts and tops, a cardigan that will go with them and some shoes, pronto!" My little duck scurried out the room while Ari went to my closet and tutted, "We will be doing some shopping soon!"

Prim walked back in and gave the clothes to Ari, eventually she gave Prim back a blue and pink floral skirt with a white tank top and a pink cardigan along with white ballet flats. Then she turned back to my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a flowing green tank top, a white blazer and white high tops. She turned and I changed. I finished just as Prim came into my room dressed as well.

"Prim, can you get me some makeup and hair things? I'll get changed while you are."

"Sure."

Ari then ran out of the room with her bag. Two minutes later he came back in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a dark green leather jacket and a pair of black boots. She made it look too good for just going to her house but she was Ariana and she was perfect. She soon set to work and got me and Prim in makeup, it was natural but Prim had pink eyes and lips and I had smoky eyes and glossy lips. Ari already had her makeup and hair done, her makeup natural but with dark green eyes with black eyeliner and red lips. Her hair was in its usual half up in a doughnut bun half down with small wisps framing her face. Soon, Prim's hair was pulled into a high pony and then a doughnut bun with some hair framing her face and then it was my turn. I shut my eyes most of the time but when it was done I saw that my hair was in plait around the back of my head and then left in a side ponytail.

It was ten to seven and we headed out to Ari's car, it was a bright blue BMW M3 convertible – did I forget to mention she was the richest of rich? We climbed in and she sped off. We drove around the town until we got to the massive lake which was part of the land of the only and largest house by it – which was the largest in the town. Ari couldn't be bothered to open her door and jumped over, speeding towards the now opened door, she jumped into a bronze haired man's arms and actually knocked him over. Prim and I walked up the steps to the large porch, standing there while Ari squealed. She finally stopped and looked at us, grinning wildly she told us why she was so excited.

"Katniss and Prim, this is Finnick. Finnick, this is Katniss and Prim." She turned to us, "Finnick is one of my best friends, he said he wasn't coming to visit with Annie!"

"Hey guys, you gonna come in? I don't bite." The two led us inside and through some halls.

"Yes you do Finn."

"They don't need to know that and you promised never to bring it up again." He said while glaring at her and stopping.

Ari just pulled me and Prim into a large room, said hello and grabbed Finnick and walked out. I heard a door slam and everybody in the room cringed. I got re-introduced to everyone, Ari' Mom and Dad, her siblings; Ash, Juniper, Jessamine, Flint and September and I met Annie – the cousin for the first time. Finnick and Ariana still hadn't come down by the time that the Mellark boys arrived, so I went to find them. I walked upstairs and saw a room labelled – _Ariana_, so I guessed that they were in there. I opened the door just in time to see Finnick crash his lips onto Ari's so I quickly slammed the door behind me. They sprung apart and I glared at them.

"Katniss-"

"I thought you loved Rye?"

"I do love him."

"Then why did you let Finnick kiss you?"

"Because I love him too, I'm so confused. But Kat, that was the first time anything happened while Rye and I have been together, I promise!" Ari then realised her slip and I looked between the two of them.

"What about before?"

Finnick decided he needed to step in, "Look Katniss, we had a thing, a secret thing so NO ONE knows about it. But we stopped because we thought people would be mad if they found out."

"Kat, I love Rye, but I'm not sure that I'm _in love_ with him. Too much stuff has made me doubt it. I know you feel the same with Peeta – he's been gone for so long – you've both changed."

"Okay, but everyone's here now. And you have to tell Rye, let's just have a good night."

They both nodded and we walked downstairs. Everybody else was already seated at the table. The only places left were next to Rye or Peeta, I went over to sit by Peeta and the others took the two seats beside Rye - Ariana in the middle, ironic much? Dinner was full of conversation and catching up with the people I hadn't seen in years.

"So Ari, what are you gonna be doing?" Prim asked and Ari looked up.

"Well, I'm re-applying to Julliard but for now I'm teaching. I got an amazing job offer that I couldn't turn down."

"How old are you?" I asked, wondering why she was teaching.

"Nineteen. I know, it's weird right? But I love music and the arts in general."

I nodded and looked at Finnick, raising my eyebrow, "Well, I'm visiting so I'll probably get a small job, but I kinda don't wanna go home – reasons you wouldn't understand."

The rest of the night went well but both Finn and Ari chickened out of talking to Rye and I knew they would, but I couldn't force them too. So I just have to focus on being able to get up for school in the morning. We got a lift home from Peeta and went straight to bed.

OOOOOOOOO

I woke up with a start as I realised it was lighter than when I usually wake up. _**6:59**_, shit! I ran into the shower and quickly washed before trying to find something to wear. I threw on a pair of light blue skinnys and an orange tank with a ripped white crop over the top. I shoved on my hunting boots and quickly packed my bag. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a roll – looking at the clock _**7:50.**_ Well my quick wasn't quick enough. I heard a honking outside and saw Ari in her car with Finn.

"Get in Nissie!" And I did just that. It was a half hour walk to school but a five minute drive. We parked and I ran out of the car to the front steps and then turned back. Finnick and Ariana were getting out of the car and they looked awesome, everyone started whispering at once. They were whisper worthy. Finnick with his Cali body and amazing bronze hair wearing a seas blue shirt over a white tee and beige surf shorts with blue plimsolls and Ariana with her half Cali half Colorado vibe and body along with her strawberry blonde curls cascading down her back in its usual style; a pair of beige shorts and white plimsolls paired with a blue and white checked Hollister top. They were both wearing sunglasses over their eyes – the exact same pair of raybans which they then pulled onto their heads as they approached me.

"We're teaching here!" Ari announced

"We?" I asked

"Yep! Finn's helping me out and coaching for sports too. See you in class." I sighed as they walked into the school and went to find my friends by our little hangout at the art block. When I got there I was the last to arrive. Cato, Clove, Marissa, Thresh, Madge and Peeta? I walked over and hugged him.

"You know him Kat?" Cato asked

"Yeah, forever, he moved away five years ago. We have matching accessories!" I laugh and we both show them out pin and necklace – dog tag for Peeta.

"Cool. Now did you see those new kids? They looked like they were from California."

Peeta and I burst out laughing, "They are, that's Ariana and Finnick. Ari is our friend and Finnick is her best friend, Ari's dating Peeta's brother Rye and they aren't new students – their teaching."

OOOOOOOOOO

The bell rang and I walked to homeroom to get my schedule. My group was in the same homeroom a me so we went together. I was only taking good subjects this year. Music Theory, Music, Drama, Dance; Chemistry as well as the usual English, Math and Home Ec. Today I had English, Chemistry, Dance and double Music. I had the core and Chemistry with Cato, Thresh, Peeta and Clove and the rest with Marissa, Madge and Cato – but Cato doesn't do dance.

OOOOO

The first three lessons went quite well but I wanted to get to Music. We ate lunch slowly, talking about random stuff and the others got to know Peeta but when the bell went Marissa, Madge, Cato and I ran off to music. We entered the classroom and saw Ari and Finn sitting at a piano talking as we were the first ones there.

"Hey Nissie!" They chorused, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Marissa, Madge and Cato, guys this is Finnick and Ariana."

"Hey."

"Go grab a set guys, we're still setting up." I watched as the two grabbed a guitar each and placed them on top of the piano, talking animatedly all the while. The rest of the class piled in and we began.

"Hey guys, I'm Ariana – I'm nineteen so I don't want you to call me anything but that – and this is Finnick. We're gonna be taking you for music, so let's get started. We'll be working on songs so… anyone wanna sing? Or do you want me to start you off?"

There was a chorus of 'you' and Ari smiled and nodded. She grabbed a guitar and Finn did the same.

"You know _Tonight Tonight _, right? Well, this is a sort of acoustic version."

(_Ariana __**Finnick **__**Both**__**– **_**Tiffany Alvord's version of the song BTW**)

_It's been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

_And my boyfriend went and cheated on me_

_He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_**We're going at it tonight tonight**_

_**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_

_**Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**I woke up with a strange tattoo**_

_**Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket**_

_**And it kinda looks just like you**_

_**Mixed with Zach Galifianakis**_

_**La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la**_

_**We're going at it tonight tonight**_

_**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_

_**Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_You got me singing like_

_**Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**_

_**Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down**_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_**It's my party dance if I want to**_

_**We can get crazy let it all out**_

_**Its you and me and were runnin this town**_

_**And its me and you and were shakin the ground**_

_**And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show**_

_**Everybody**_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_

_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_**Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_

_**Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_

_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_**Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**Just singing like**_

_**Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people**_

_**Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids**_

_**Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'**_

_**Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down**_

_Its my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_**Its my party dance if I want to**_

_**We can get crazy let it all out**_

They sounded amazing together and I knew that Ariana would get into Juliard this time. Looking at them, I saw the passion and love in their eyes when they looked at each other and for the music. The whole class gave a standing ovation and they told us to sit down.

"Anybody?" Finnick asked, "Kat? What about you?"

My friends nudged me to the front and I looked at Ari. She beckoned Cato over and whispered something in his ear while giving him a guitar. Oh no…


End file.
